Peripheral sensors in the automotive sector for highly safety-critical applications such as, for example, airbag and ESP systems normally transmit their data via the PSI5 protocol (Peripheral Sensor Interface 5) to an associated electronic control unit in the motor vehicle. A preparation unit is provided for preparing the sensor data.
It is disadvantageous that said preparation unit is not checked or is checked only insufficiently, as a result of which faults are possibly not detected and may result in unintended safety-critical events (e.g. activation of the airbag, steering interventions, etc.) in the motor vehicle.